Thief in the Night
by JulesSky
Summary: 8 years old Clara Johnson's parents were murdered when she was 6 years old. With no where to go she ran away to live on the streets. 8 years old London Jones lives in the streets and steals to support herself. What do these two girls have in common? And what happens when they meet the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. So this is an idea I had a while ago and I recently typed it up and decided to post it so any ways. I present to you chapter one of Thief in the Night.**

Chapter one

A small child ran into her house after school one day. She followed her normal after school routine, she set her back pack on a chest by the door, and walked into the living room expecting to see the familiar sight of her mother sitting on the couch reading, and hear her father talking to her from the kitchen. But that was not what the six year old girl saw. When she entered the room she saw a dead body sprawled across across the floor. The girl was unable to comprehend the events unfolding in front of her. She knelt down next to the body.

"Mommy?" The six year old said, her voice breaking. "Wake up. Mommy you have to wake up." Tears rolled down the girls cheeks. Although she was young, she realized that her mother was dead.

The little girl looked down in sorrow, only to realize that her mother's blood was pooling around her legs, soaking her jeans. The girl screamed scrambling away from the body in the living room, only to enter the kitchen and see her father in the same state. The girls screamed once again, and ran from the house.

Clara Johnson's parents were murdered. And she had no where to go.

Two years later

A small child with tangled brown hair, a purple hoodie, muddy sneakers, and a pair of blood stained jeans, two sizes too small, gazed in the pet store window. The girl was eying a small chocolate puppy that she had learned to call Bear. A longing tear streamed down her face as the child stared at the playful lab. The girl looked down whipping the year away before looking back in the window. As she looked back she saw the reflection of a man with a small amount of facial hair, messy black hair, and black tinted sunglasses. This man was Tony Stark. The girl turned around pulling her hood up over her head as to hide her face. As she walked by the billionaire, the girl grabbed his wallet from his back pocket.

"Hey!" Stark yelled. "Give that back!"

The girl quickly ran off, disappearing into the New York crowd.

? ﾟﾍﾁ

Tony Stark watched as the young thief, along with his favorite wallet disappeared into the New York crowd. Stark turned to the man in the news paper stand.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"London Jones. And she's a brat if you ask me." The man in the stand replied.

"Why haven't the authorities gotten her?"

"Beats me. She's robbed my stand twice. I've pressed charges both times. But the police claim there's no one in New York named London Jones."

"So she's working under an alias?"

"No clue."

Tony nodded and then walked back to the Tower. As he entered the communal floor, he saw Steve and Clint.

"Some punk kid just stole my wallet." Tony said in a shocked tone.

"Really? Dude. You have like 50 wallets. And their all exactly the same. " Clint said.

"Yeah but that one as special."

"Why?"

"Because I bought it for myself."

"What do you not buy for yourself Tony?" Steve said.

"Any thing Pepper buys me." Tony said pouting like a toddler.

Steve and Clint rolled their eyes before going back to their previous conversation.

? ﾟﾍﾁ

London leaned on the wall of a building in an empty ally way. She pulled the wallet that she had stolen from Tony Stark out of her pocket, opening it. Inside London found five dollars.

"Geez! For a billionaire he sure doesn't carry a lot of money with him." She thought.

London walked to a nearby gas station, and bought a candy bar and a small bottle of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing! I got three favorites, one follow, and one review all in within one hour of posting it, and one hour later that night! You guys are amazing. Ok so this ,chapters short but so m a my people liked it I wanted to give you guys some thing. Thanks again guys! Please don't forget to review.**

Clara walked around the park on the her way to school, her stomach growling out of hunger. She sighed. She hadn't eaten in two days. She shrugged her back pack farther up onto her shoulder and kept walking pushing the thought of food away. As Clara walked through the park she started at her feet, knowing that if she looked up she'd try to steal some thing. As she walked, Clara eventually ran into some thing. As t first she thought it was a wall. It felt hard, and solid, and when she hit it she flew back wards. But when Clara looked up, she saw it was not a wall, but a man! The man was tall, about six three, and very muscular. His biceps were the size of Clara's head. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The man looked shocked.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" The man said helping Clara up.

"Y...yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

The man led her over to a near by bench and sat her down.

"I'm Steve." The man said.

Clara thought carefully about how she wanted to respond to this.

"I'm London. And I'm also late. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to school."

Steve stared at this very mature child in front of him shocked. Clara stood up with no hesitation and picked up her back pack.

"London wait." Steve said.

"Yes?" Clara said

"Where are your parents?"

Clara took in a sharp breath before turning and running. Steve stood in his stop confused for a moment before continuing on his run, the hole time the thought of the little girl bothering him.

? ﾟﾍﾁ

Clara walked into the lunch room, seeing her friends Olivia, and Katie. Katie had hazel eyes, and dirty blond hair with what she called "cotton candy", which was two hair streaks, one that was pink, and one that was blue. Olivia had long blond hair and blue eyes. The three girls sat down at their usual table and Olivia and Katie started eating. Clara sat down across from them, unintentionally staring longingly at her friends food. Katie sent Olivia a look. Olivia nodded. Katie slid a bag of cheetos across the table as Olivia handed her half of her sandwich. Clara looked up in shock.

"Guys...I can't." Clara said.

"Clara for one in your life don't be an idiot. Depend on your friends instead of London Jones." Katie said.

"She's right Clar. You don't need to steel any more." Olivia said.

"Ok." Clara said. But in the back of her mind she knew her life depended on her other half. Her other personality. She depended on London Jones


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so amazing! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. Please leave a comment.**

London Jones put an empty back pack on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before she entered the store. It was a small convince store on the corner of a street, about a block away from Stark tower. There were only three other people in there with her. The cashier, and a couple arguing. The woman had bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. She wore a red shirt with a black let her jacket over it, jeans, and black boots. The man had dirty blond hair, and wore a black t shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. At first glance they wouldn't look scary at all they would look like a normal couple. But as London walked by them she could see they both had guns. The woman had a gun in a thigh holster, and the man had a a gun in the back of his jeans. The two were arguing so London hoped that meant they wouldn't notice her. London quickly snuck by them to the back of the store. She put some water bottles in her back pack, and then snuck past the couple again, putting a box of pop tarts in her bag. Unfortunately the couple noticed.

"Are you going to pay for those?" The man asked.

London panicked. She zipped up he bag, swallowing before she ran. The couple followed her out of the store, the cashier yelling in the back round. London felt the couple gaining fast on her.

"Clint take her left flank!" The red head yelled.

London knew she would soon be trapped. London ran to the end of the block, the woman behind her, and the man soon about to trap her. London turned right and as she did, the man and woman collided, both of them falling to the ground. London ran about another mile before making sure no one was following her. The couple was no where in sight. London pulled out a water before sitting down and taking a sip.

? ﾟﾍﾁ

Clint and Natasha walked back to the Tower, both wondering how an eight year old out smarted the world's most lethal assassins.

"Nat my head hurts." Clint whined for the millionth time.

"Clint Barton I swear to god if you don't stop complaining I'm going to kill you!" Natasha yelled.

"But..."

"No!"

The two assassins walked into the Tower continuing to argue.

"Ok what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Nat hurt me!" Clint said.

"No a robber got away." Natasha said

"We were out smarted by a kid Nat. Let's just get it out there."

"Wait what happened?" Tony asked.

"We were at the store and a little 8 year old girl took a box of pop tarts and ran off. Nat and I chased after her. Nat told me to flank her left. So I did. Kid was smart, so she turned right and Nat and I ran into each other and the kid got away." Clint explained.

"Did you get a name?" Tony asked.

"As we chased after the kid we heard the cashier yell some thing about London Jones." Natasha said.

"Wait. What was that name again? " Tony asked.

"London Jones. Why?"

"That's the name of the punk who stole my favorite wallet!" .

"Wait London?" Steve said now entering the room.

"Yeah why?" Clint said.

"I almost ran over a little girl named London in the park on my run yesterday morning." Steve said.

"Ok. So let's get this straight. We all have an occurrence with a kid named London Jones. Two of them with her stealing some thing. Rogers what happened with you?"

Steve quickly relayed the story.

"I don't think she has any parents guys." Steve said.

"We need to find this London Jones." Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You guys are amazing. I'm sorry about the long wwait and the short chapter but it's all I have for now. Please review, and request are always welcome. Thanks guys!**

Two master assassins, a super soldier, and a genius billionaire playboy philantropist sat around a table.

"Ok. We know Tony walked by a pet shop. That would be a good place to look. She obviously has to go throught the park to get to school in the mornings so we can set up there too, and she's most likely not going to go back to that store Clint and I caught her at, but, well have Jarvis watch just in case." Natasha said.

"Good plan. You three take the park and I'll fly their perimeter." Stark said.

"Rogers. You approach her. Your the only one she's had a good experience with." Clint said.

Steve only nodded.

"You got a problem Rogers?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I do. I don't think it's right were kidnappings a little girl with no parents." Steve said starting to get angry.

"Yeah well she's a theif. A thief that can out run the worldsmkst deadly assassins. That means shes a threat."

"Stark she's a kid! She doesn't know any better. And say she is a potential threat. We take her in, and we could show her the right way."

"Ladies! Ladies! Your both beautiful! Now can we please just get to the point?!" Clint said.

"Clint. This is not the time. But he's right. We need to move." Natasha said.

"Fine. Let's just do this." Steve said.

? ﾟﾍﾁ

Clara was in her usual walk home from school. She was walking past a high school when all of a sudden four kids walked out. They started running after her, and Clara couldn't out run all of them. The oldest was probably a sophomore. He was a large burly boy that knocked Clara to the ground with one swing if his large arm. Clara held in a sob as she hit the ground. It really hurt. Then another boy came up and kicked her ribs. This time Clara couldn't help it. She screamed in pain, and started crying. A third boy kicked her face. Clara screamed again. The boys laughed and continued to scream in pain. After about two minutes, Doctor Bruce Banner walked out of the high school building he had just given a lecture about gamma radiation. He heard screaming, and saw a little ball being kicked by three tall boys.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He yelled at them, walking over.

On of the boys turned, trying to hit Doctor Banner. That was a big mistake. Seeing the little girl get beat up made his blood boil. The boy trying to punch him sent Banner over the edge. Banner hulked out.

"Crap! Run!" One of the boys yelled.

Clara screamed and scrambled back wards. Banner roared as the three boys ran off. Banner walked off into an empty ally way shrinking down. Banner opened up his bag and pulled on a new pair of cloths. He walked back over to the little girl. He crouched down next to her.

"Hi. My name's Bruce." He said in a soft voice.

"P...please don't hurt me..." Clara said crying.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"L...London" Clara lied.

"London your pretty beat up. Will you come with me to my lab so i can make sure your ok? I know lab sounds scary but I promise you it's not."

"O...ok."

Banner smiled at Clara before helping her up. Clara griped Bruce's hand and followed him to a building. Avengers tower! No. No no no no no...Tony Stark would be in there. He would recognize her...Clara decided she would have to risk it. As she walked into doctor Banners lab, she realized it really wasn't that scary at all. Then wake were white, and there were a few tools here and there, an xray machines in the corner. Doctor Banner signaled for Clara to come and sit on the table. He first looked at her face. Her purples weren't quite dilating correctly, so he knew she had a concussion, thankfully nothing was broken, but her right cheek bone was really bruised. Finally her decided to look at her ribs. Just from lifting up her shirt, he couldn't tell if they were broken or not. From the way they were bruised he assumed they were but the xrayed them just to be safe. Indeed they were broken. A concussion and two broken ribs. There was no way she could leave. She'd have to stay at the Tower at least until she was healed or her parents came to get her.

"Jarvis can you send Tony down to my lab?" Bruce asked.

"Yes Doctor Banner. Right away sir." He said.

"London. You have a concussion, and two broken ribs. Your going to need to stay here until your parents come to get you."

"Thank you." Clara said playing along.

"Hey Brucie- You!" Tony screamed about to lunge at Clara.

"Whoa!" Bruce yelled trying to restrain Tony.

"Sir. Shall I send Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton down to assist you?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes!" Bruce yelled

"No!" Tony yelled

"Contacting them now."

"Jarvis you suck!" Tony yelled at the AI.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint walked into the lab.

"London!" Steve said. He walked over looking over her, making sure she was ok.

"Tony!" Natasha yelled walking over to him. "Calm down and start running a background check on this kid." She said, this time whispering in his ear. "I want every thing. Blood work, finger print, facial recognition, medical records, family history. Every thing."

"Fine." Tony said, shrugging out of Bruce's grip.

Steve took the little girls hand, and him, Clint, Natasha, and Clara walked up stairs.

 **Thank you guys for reading. Drop a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys! Next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review. Also your gushes reviews have been amazing. Any ways. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Clara sat on the couch, extreemly on edge. Natasha stared at her blank faced, while using sign language with Clint. Steve was in the kitchen and soon came over to Clara with a glass of water. Clara jumped when he said her name.

"London are you ok?" He asked her.

"Y...yeah. J..just in pain..." She lied.

"Want some meds?"

"N...no. I'm ok."

"Ok then."

Clara took the water cup and sipped the water. Eventually Tony walked out of the elevator. Steve walked over to him and they whispered in hushed voices. Finally Steve took a deep breath.

"Barton. Romanoff. Kitchen." Steve said.

Clint and Natasha stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's the problem?" Clint said.

"The kid doesn't exist." Tony said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"There's no one in New York city named London Jones." He said.

"Did you run every thing?" Natasha said.

"Yeah. And what I found was interesting. She's a 100 percent match for Clara Johnson. Her parents were murdered two years ago. Margaret and Steven Johnson."

"Nat and I worked that case a few years ago. The kid was assumed kidnapped and dead. Fury closed that case." Clint said.

"Well obviously the kid isn't dead." Tony said.

"Does she have any family she can go stay with?" Steve asked.

" I wasn't able to track down any living relatives." Tony said.

"So what do we do with her?" Natasha asked.

"Talk to her about it. Let her stay here." Steve said.

"No! Hell no Rogers. I do not do baby sitting duty!" Natasha yelled.

"Rogers she's just going to get in the way." Clint said.

"She is not staying in my Tower when she stole my wallet!" Tony said.

"Guys. It's the only choice." Steve pressed.

"Shes your responsibility. I'm going to go shoot some things." Natasha said stomping off.

"Let's go talk to the kid." Tony said.

"I'll talk." Steve said.

"Ha. Your funny Rogers. I'm going to talk to her."

Steve realized there was no talking Tony out of this so the three hero's walked out into living room.

"Ok. Here's the deal kid." Tony said. "You don't exist."

"W...what do you mean? Of course I exist. I'm sitting right in front of you." Clara said.

"No. What were saying is is that London Jones doesn't exist. She's an alias. You are Clara Johnson."

"Clara. Why didn't you give me youj

r real name?" Steve asked gently. Ryan q

"Because. I didn't want to go to foster care. I knew who you were. Your Captain America. I know SHIELD was involved with the investigation of my parents murder."

"I see. Clara. We have all agreed to take you in until we can find a better place for you."

"And by that you mean foster care."

Clara stood up angry and ran to the elevator, the doors closing before Steve, Tony, or Clint could catch her.

"Let her go Cap!" Tony yelled at Steve.

"You know I can't do that!" Steve yelled, racing for the stairs.

Clara had thought that she would beat the three men down to the first floor and would be out the door before the three men who she left standing on the communal floor. Unfortunately for Clara, the serum basically made it so Steve could our run a car. That being said, when the elevator doors opened, Clara found Steve waiting for her. He had just run down about 50 flights of stairs and didn't even break a sweat.

"Clara stop!" Steve said sternly. All sympathy that had appeared in his voice earlier was gone.

Clara froze. "Why?"

"Because. When we said find a better place for you we didn't mean foster care. We ment a home. Like a real home with a family. SHIELD's already working on finding a family for you. There was never a plan to put you in foster care."

"Oh..."

"So. Will you come back up stairs with me? We'll get you some food, and Tony said when Pepper gets home, they were going to take you to get some new cloths."

"Yes. But who's Pepper?"

"She's Tonys girl friend. She's really nice. I think you'll like her. Now. Come upstairs and well get you some food."

Clara nodded in agreement. She followed Steve into the elevator and they rode up to the communal floor. Clara finally realized how small she was compared to Steve. He was llike a giant! But a nice giant. Steve took Clara into the kitchen, and she sat on a bar stool at the island. Steve quickly made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got her water glass and refilled it with milk.

"Thank you." Clara said

Steve looked at Clara for a moment. "Your welcome." He said before walking over to Tony and Clint. "See. She's a good kid."

"Yeah well. I still want my wallet back." Tony muttered.

Clara finished her sandwich and put her plate in the sink, her mouth sticky with jelly and covered in peanut butter. She walked over to Steve Tony and Clint and held some thing out in Tonys direction. It was a small brown square.

"I'm sorry I stole this..." Clara said.

Tony looked dumbfounded. "Uh.. yeah well...just... don't do it again."

Natasha walked out of the elevator and looked at the little girl in front of her. The girls was skin and bones. She had knotted hair, and was beat up. Of course the boys beating her up didn't help but some of the cuts and scratches were inevitable from living on the street. The little girls mouth was covered in peanut butter. Natasha knelt down to the little girls level.

"Come 'ere" Natasha said.

Clara hesitated.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." Natasha said.

Clara walked over to Natasha. Natasha picked the little girl up and carried her into the kitchen. She sat her on the counter before wetting down a paper towel and wiping the little girls mouth off.

"There. Nice and clean."

"T...thank you..."

"Your welcome."

Natasha picked the little girl up again and carried her into the elevator, leaving Steve Tony and Clint surprised at what they had just seen. Natasha had taken some one under her wing! And not just any one! A kid! As the elevator reached Natasha and Clint's shared floor, Natasha walked out, with Clara still in her arms. Natasha opened her door and set Clara on her bed before walking over to her vanity and grabbing a brush before sitting behind Clara. She brushed her hair and sang.

"мой дом, и Будапеште Мои скрытые сокровища Золотой груди рояля мой прекрасный замок..." Natasha sang.

"W...what are you saying...?" Clara asked. What she was singing was beautiful and the woman was being very kind by brushing her knotted hair.

"It's a Russian song."

"Oh..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all. Ok. So next chapter is up. Also Thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooo much for all your positive reviews and feed back. Clara's out fits should be posted on my Pollyvore page with in a few days. Much love! Happy holidays guys!**

Natasha and Clara walked down to the communal floor. Clara walked over and sat down on the couch next to Steve. Natasha walked over to the bar where Clint was.

"Care to tell me what that was?" Clint said.

He had never seen Natasha be so sentimental. And especially not toward a child.

"What what was?" Natasha said, her voice full of caution.

"You with the kid." Clint replied before taking a drink of his beer.

"Clint it was nothing. She was dirty and her hair was a mess. I just cleaned her up. It was something I was taught in the Red Room. Make sure your target is in good condition before you take them down, and forming a fake bond with said target."

"Nat. She's a kid. Not a target." Clint said.

Clint walked off and sat down on the couch with Steve and Clara, leaving Natasha alone.

OOOOOOOO

Pepper walked into Tony's lab. He was fiddling with his mark 7 suit.

"Tony. I'm home." Pepper said tapping her foot annoyed by his obliviousness.

"Hey Pep. So Capsical being the noble man he is, decided that until we can find a home for the kid, we have an 8 year old little girl staying with us." Tony said not looking up from his suit.

"Tony that's great! Where is she?"

"Probably with Rogers."

Pepper left the lab and walked into the elevator, having JARVIS take her up to the communal floor. She had to meet this little girl. Pepper thought having a kid in the tower would be good for not only Tony but every one. She stepped out of the elevator, an saw a little girl with brown hair, a black eye, and scratches and bruises all over her. Her cloths were in rags, and two sizes to small. Pepper set her purse on the island counter I the kitchen before walking over to the little girl.

"Hi. I'm Pepper." Pepper said giving the child a bright smile.

"H...hi. I'm C...Clara." The girl said.

"Hi Clara. So. I noticed that your cloths are a little small."

"Yeah..."

"Well what do you say we go and get you some new ones?"

"S...sure."

Pepper stood up smiling. She held out her hand for Clara, who with hesitation, took it. Pepper grabbed her purse before the two went down to the garage. When they entered they were greeted by Happy.

"Hey Pepper. Need me to take you any where?" Happy asked, his big dumb smile plastered on his face as usual.

"Hello Happy. Would you mind making a mall run?" Pepper asked, her voice filled with joy at seeing the driver.

"Not at all." He said before noticing Clara. "And who might this be?"

"Happy this is Clara. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Your Majesty! I am Sir Happy Hogan of Manhattan." He said with a very over the top bow.

Clara stood slightly behind Pepper blushing furiously at Happy's comment. He winked at her with a smile before leading her and Pepper to the limo.

"The limo? Happy I think that's a little extensive for the mall don't you? " Pepper said kindly.

"Nonsense. Its a car fit for Her Majesty Princes Clara." He said.

Clara's cheeks became even more flushed. Pepper chuckled before smiling at Happy as he opened the door for the two girls.

OOOOOOOO

When they got to the mall Pepper took Clara to Old Navy with Happy close behind. Clara got two pairs of skinny jeans, a loose flowy lilac tank top, and a long, gray, lace top with coral leggings. Then they went to Dillards. Clara got 3 pairs of boots, 2 pairs of convers high tops, 5 pairs of regular convers, 6 pairs of skinny jeans, a coat, 3 cardigans, a denim jacket, a leather jacket, a navy blue beanie, with a matching scarf, and about 10 different shirts as well as pajamas.

Clara was starting to believe she was a princes. Clara, Pepper and Happy then went to a store called Picture Perfect. They sold hair pieces and jewelry. The three were looking around when Clara saw an advertisement that read: **BUY A PAIR OF EARINGS TDAY AND GET YOUR EARS PEIRCED TODAY!**

Clara tugged on Peppers jacket sleeve. Pepper looked down at Clara, and saw her pointing to the advertisement.

"Ok. Go pick out some earrings and after we check out we'll get your ears pierced." Pepper said to her.

Clara smiled and ran off to look for earrings. Finally she found the perfect pair. They were small royal blue stones. She gave Pepper the earrings. Pepper took them along with Clara's necklaces, bracelets, and head bands, and checked out. After the purchased items were bagged they went and got Clara's ears pierced.

Pepper was shocked. The girl didn't even cry. As Pepper, Happy, and Clara walked out of Picture Perfect, Clara yawned. Pepper looked at her watch. It was already 8:00.

"Oh my! It's 8:00. We better get you home and into bed." Pepper said.

Clara nodded. "I have school tomorrow."

"You've been living on your own for two years and you continued to go to school?" Pepper asked shocked. Partially because that was to most Clara had ever said but also the amount of responsibility the child had taken on.

"Yes. I go to Ellington Elementary." Clara said with another yawn.

"Alright then. Well lets get you home fed and into bed so your prepared for school tomorrow. And you can shower in the morning."

Clara just nodded. Happy set the bags down before picking Clara up. He was about to gab the bags when Pepper stopped him.

"I've got it." She said.

Happy nodded as they walked to the limo. When they got there, Clara had fallen asleep. Happy smiled fondly, and laid her down in the back of the limo.

OOOOOOOOO

Clara woke up in a pair of her new pajamas, and in a bed in the tower. She walked over to the walk in closet and saw all of her nice cloths had been hung up and her shoes were neatly organized. At the back of the closet was a laundry hamper, and a dresser where all of Clara's jeans, pajamas, and more casual shirts were folded neatly. Pepper must have done that. Clara made a mental note to thank her. Clara walked into the bath room and shower for the first time in a week. The previous week, she had snuck into the house of a couple who was out of town. After getting out Clara brushed her hair back not even doing any ting with it. She then put on a pair of her jeans, and her lilac tank top from Old Navy with her black high tops before grabbing her back pack that she had had with her when she had shown up here. When she picked it up she found it was empty. Another thing to ask Pepper about. Clara walk to the elevator and pressed the button that said communal floor. When she walked out, Tony had blood shot eyes and was grabbing a cup of coffee. Natasha and Clint were in gym cloths and grabbing water bottles. Bruce was at the table with Happy. Pepper was rushing around getting food put in a brown paper bag, and Steve was getting coffee. Clara walked out as Tony, Clint, and Natasha walked into the elevator. Pepper saw her and smiled.

"Clara! I see your dressed and showered. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Amazing, but I don't remember ever eating or getting into that room." Clara said.

"Last night you fell asleep as Happy carried you to the car, so he laid you down in the limo, and when we got hear I woke you up to change into your pajamas and then you went right back to sleep."

"Oh. Well thank you. Also. Um I found my backpack but none of my books were in it."

"Oh! Steve picked you up a new backpack while he was at the store with Clint last night. He moved all your books into it."

"Oh. Thank you." She said to Steve.

"My pleasure. You hungry?" Steve asked her.

"Starving."

Steve laughed before he dished her up some scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon.

"Here you go." He said handing her the plate smiling.

"Thanks." Clara said.

She went and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Your Majesty!" Happy said bowing to Clara.

Clara laughed. "Good morning Sir Happy."

"Hello Clara." Bruce said.

"H...hi." Clara said timidly.

The only people Clara had actually opened up to really were Happy, Pepper, and Steve. But every one seemed to respect that.

"Clara! Want some orang juice?" Steve called.

"Yes please." She called back.

"How's your head?" He asked her, referring to her concussion.

"Um. I'm still a little dizzy when I stand." She said trying to be as brief as possible.

"As to be expected. And your ribs?"

"Hurst to breath and move."

"Clara I think you should rest for a few days."

"What? Why? What's wrong with her?" Pepper said suddenly joining the conversation.

"After getting beat up yesterday, Clara is suffering a concussion, and two broken ribs." Banner said filling Pepper in.

"Oh my god! And you didn't tell me?! Clara you are not going to school."

"No. No. I'm fine. Really. Believe me. I've had much worse injuries before."

Pepper looked at Steve for support. "I'll take her to school and pick her up. Clara. Do you have any good friends to watch your back?" Steve asked, Pepper looking dumbfounded.

"Yes. Olivia and Katie." Clara said.

"Ok. The. You can go to school."

"Thanks" Clara said looking at Steve.

"My pleasure. Now. Hurry up and eat so you aren't late."

Clara started scarfing down her food as Pepper death glared Steve while pulling Clara's damp hair into a pony tail. As Clara continued to eat,

Pepper and Steve walked into the kitchen, talking in hushed voices.

"Steve! Are you insane?" Pepper whisper yelled.

"Pepper. If she thinks she can go to school then we should let her." Steve defended.

"Steve. She has a concussion and two broken ribs!"

"Pepper. I went to school with worse."

Pepper through her hands in the air, mumbling some thing a long the lines of unbelievable. She walked into the elevator with Happy and vanished. Clara assumed that she had left for work. Clara grabbed her back pack that was sitting by the elevator and looked at Steve. He smiled at her excitement.

"Ready?" He asked as Bruce gave him a disapproving look.

"Yep." Clara said smiling.

Steve led her down to the garage and grabbed Peppers cross your. It seemed more child friendly than Steve's motor cycle, especially since he didn't have a helmet for Clara, and none of Tony's sports cars had back seats so he figured the cross your was the safest.

"Do you need a car seat...?" Steve asked Clara.

"I have absolutely no clue. I've been walking every where for the vast two years." Clara said.

"Ok then... Well hop in the back and I'll do some research on weather or not you need one."

Clara nodded and got in the back seat. After about a ten minute drive, they pulled up to the small school. Clara said a quick thank you before quickly getting out of the car. She quickly ran into the building keeping her head down. Steve was curious as to why she didn't walk with pride, and thought about asking her later, but decided against it.

OOOOOOOO

Clara had kept her head down all day, trying to avoid Katie and Olivia. They would just ask questions. And right now, questions were the last thing Clara needed. During her classes, and in the hall ways it was easy, there were kids running around, making it impossible to find any one. However, now Clara was in the cafeteria. And that would make things a lot harder. Clara sat down at an empty table, facing away from the door, and keeping her head down so that she wouldn't be noticed.

Clara was starting to think she had pulled it off, she had been by her self for five minutes when Katie sat down across form her and Olivia to her left. Clara sighed, and cursed her self.

"Care to tell us why you've been avoiding us all day?" Katie said.

"And how you got such nice new cloths?" Olivia added

"And food?"

"And a new back pack?"

"I stole them." Clara deadpanned.

It seemed like a decent answer. Olivia and Katie both knew that Clara had to steal to live.

"Clara. We all know the only thing you will steel, is food and water. You won't steel cloths. Or a back pack." Katie said.

That wasn't completely true. She had stolen a couple wallets here and there.

"Ok. I got them from a homeless shelter." Clara said.

"Homeless shelters require children to have parents." Katie said.

"I pretended I was with the woman in front of me."

"They also don't give away cloths that nice or brushes."

"Fine. Some one saw me on a street corner they gave me this back pack full of food and a lunch box with a hair brush and a pair of cloths and shoes."

"Clara that doesn't happen. Tell us the truth."

"I'm in foster care."

"Clara you've run away from three foster homes just this year. Tell us the truth."

"Guys...you gotta understand this..."

"Understand what Clara?! I thought we were best friends! I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"Katie. Look that's the way it should be but guys...this is a secret I can't tell you."

"Fine. Were done. Come in 'Livia."

With that Clara's only friends got up and left.

 **Ok. So I was trying to get this up before Christmas but that didn't happen. So any ways. Late happy holidays y'all. Also. I have now been on this sight for a year as of today. That doesn't mean I've been posting for a year but it means I have been reading fan fiction for a year. So. A special shout out to Horseluvr00. Her fanfiction A Place To Call Home is the first fanfiction I ever read, and to this day I am still reading. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do so. Any ways, thank you Horseluvr00 for such a great story.**

 **Any ways. Long AN. Sorry. Please drop a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Ok. So um...this chapter is kinda boring and I was a very mean person in this chapter. I was kinda depressed when I wrote this baby ways. There are reasons for stuff at the end. Enjoy.**

School was out. Clara was done. She had no friends, and she didn't want to see any one. She wanted to be alone. The tower wasn't to far away, so she decided to walk to the tower instead of waiting for Steve. Clara began walking, her head down. What was she doing? She just lost her two best friends. But she couldn't tell them her secret. The Avengers were her friends. But so were Katie and Olivia... Ugh! Why did every thing have to be so complicated?! Why couldn't she tell them every thing? Clara hated her self.

OOOOOOOO

Steve had been waiting for an hour, and hadn't seen Clara. He was starting to get concerned. He called Pepper.

"Hello?" Came the CEO's voice.

"Pepper? It's Steve. Are you at the tower?" Steve asked trying not to panic.

"No. I'm at work. Why?"

He couldn't lie to her. He respected her to much for that.

"Oh. No reason. I just lost some thing and was wondering if I left it at the tower. I'll call Natasha." Ok. So that wasn't a complete lie. He had lost some thing. But that some thing was a kid.

"Ok. Bye Steve."

"Bye."

Oh god. Where could she be?! Steve started to drive back to the tower, as he called Natasha.

"Hello?" A voice came. But it wasn't Natasha. It was Clint.

"Wait Clint? Where's Tasha?"

"Right next to me. Now. What do you want? Your interrupting some thing very important." Clint said.

Steve (due to recent influence of Tony) jumped to conclusions. "Barton I really didn't need to know that!"

"Know wha- oooh. Wait! What NO! We're watching the Blacklist. Now what do you want?"

"Is Clara there?"

"What? No. Why? I though she was with you."

"No. She's not. I waited for her for an hour but I haven't seen her. I'm driving me back and looking for her now."

"Ok. Nat and I will start looking around for here. We'll have Tony run a trace for her."

"Ok. We better find her before Pepper finds out."

OOOOOOOO

"Clara's missing." Clint said as Natasha paused their tv show.

"What?" Natasha said shocked.

"We need to find her."

"Ok. I'll check her room."

The two assassins split up.

OOOOOOOO

Clara set her bag down on her floor before locking her bed room door. She walked into the bathroom and opened a drawer, and pulling out one of the things she had brought with her. She took off her jean jacket, and pulled her pocket knife out of the drawer. She walked into the bathroom and held her arm over the sink, Before she opened it, and set the cool metal blade to her fore arm. She applied a slight bit of pressure before her door was opened and some one was standing next to her in the bathroom, and taking the blade out of her hand. Clara broke. She literally broke. She started to cry. She clapped to the ground as the person (she had no idea who) knelt down next to her.

OOOOOOOO

Natasha looked at the blade in her hands and the small girl in her arms. Why she would want to hurt her self, Natasha had no idea. After a little while, Clara had seemed to be asleep so Natasha set her on the bed before going down stairs to see Steve and Clint.

"Did you find her?" Steve said.

"Yeah. She's asleep." Natasha replied waiting for Steve to leave.

"Ok." And with that, he did leave.

Natasha turned to Clint, opening her hand slightly to reveal the knife.

"Clint. She had this against her wrist." Natasha said.

"Ok. Why don't you work with her. Teach her how to fight, show her how to get her emotions out that way." He suggested.

"I don't like kids."

"Well obviously you like this one."

"No. I just don't think what she was doing is right. Why don't you teach her?"

Clint shook his head and walked off.

OOOOOOOO

Clara was six years old again. She was a silly little girl. She walked into her house and saw her mother and fathers dead body's. But there was some one else. A man. But yet. He only had a body. His face was undefined. She couldn't make any thing out of it. It was blurry, and shapeless. The man pointed his gun at her. Clara didn't move. She was frozen in fear. The man fired his gun and Clara screamed out in pain. She had been shot but she wasn't dead. But she was in agony. She screamed and cried and begged to die. Begged to be put out of that pain, but the man just stood there laughing at her.

Then Clara's dreamed changed. It was the same man, with the distorted face, but he had two girls in front of him. They were facing her, both crying. It was Katie and Olivia. The man spoke, but his vice was indescribable. It was distorted like his face, and resonated from every direction and was almost impossible to understand. But Clara got the jist. He was making her choose. Katie or Olivia. One of them was getting shot. She had to choose. Both Katie and Olivia screamed her name. Clara knew she had to choose but...

The gun went off once. Katie was dead. It went off again, Olivia now dead. Clara woke up screaming the names of her best friends.

"Whoa! Easy easy!" A male voice said.

The voice was slightly distorted due to Clara's confusion, but she recognized it as some one she knew but was unsure of who. Still scared though, Clara backed up, her blurry vision deceived her, and she fell off the bed before Clint went over and picked her up.

"Easy kiddo. It's just me. You don't need to be afraid. No on is gonna hurt you. Your safe. You don't need to be sacred." He told her.

Clara hand went to her stomach where she had been shot in the dream. She expected to see blood. Even after she had woken up, her body still felt like it was on fire, and her stomach still felt wet from the blood. Clint smiled at her. She reminded him so much if Nat after she had a night mare.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Clara wasn't stupid. She knew who this was. This was Hawkeye! Freaking Hawkeye. And he was holding her, and making sure she was ok. Clara figured the least she could do was tell him.

"I...I walked into my old house a..and I saw my parents and the man that...that murdered them. H...he shot me, and then the dream changed. I...in front of him were my two best friends. He made me choose but...but I didn't choose quick enough and he...he shot them both..." She said.

She turned into Clint crying. He stroked her hair and held her.

"Shhh. Every thing is going to be ok." He said.

Clara couldn't stop crying she was mad, scared, in pain, sad, and didn't know what to do. She started to hiccup, and tried to calm down, knowing what would happen if she didn't. She tried and she pleaded her body to stop but that made every thing worse. Clara pushed her self out of Clint's warm comforting arms and ran to the bathroom. Clint followed and saw Clara leaning over the toilet throwing up. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He grabbed a pony tale holder, and thanks to his many years of practice with Nat, braided her hair before sitting down next to her, and whipping her mouth off with a warm wash cloth every time she was finished throwing up. He sat down next to the toilet, and Clara crawled into his lap, occasionally sitting up to puke. After about 20 minutes of Clara puking her guts up, Clint propped her pillows up in her bed. After setting up her bed he helped her change into a pair of pajamas, and put her in the bed.

"I'll be right back." He said to her. Clara only nodded,

Clint walked down stairs and got an empty trash can, a plate of saltine crackers, and a water bottle before grabbing the thermometer from the lab (the non experiment one of course) and going back up to Clara's room. When he got there, Clara was once again kneeling by the toilet sobbing and puking. Clint set the trash can by her bed and the thermometer, water bottle and crackers on her dresser before going to her. He sat down crisscross and once again Clara crawled into his lap. Clint knew this wasn't because she was sick, Clara was so scared she had made her self sick. He saw it all the time with Nat after she had dreams about the Red Room.

"Shhh. It's ok. What are you worried about now?" He asked her gently, stroking her hair.

"Y...you..." Clara stuttered.

"Why are you worried about me?" Clint was slightly taken aback by the child's concern.

"I...I don't want to be a burden to you..."

"Clara. You will never be a burden to us. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now. Why don't we go watch a movie?"

"Ok. W...what movie?"

"Well what one do you want to watch?"

Clara thought about how this before she had an epiphany. "The lion king."

"Haha. Ok then. The lion king it is." Clint said.

He carried her to the bed before having JARVIS set up the movie. He took Clara's temperature, seeing she did indeed have a fever. It was 105. God. How was she not passed out? Her fear sickness was worse than Natasha's...

Clint stared at the little girl before him before handing her the water bottle.

"Small sips every half hour." He said. He needed to get her hydrated.

Clint was actually starting to like the kid. She was sweet. They sat and watched the lion king, Clara's fever refusing to go down. After the lion king was over, they watched brave, one of Clint's personal favorites. He took her temperature, only to realize that in the past hour it had shot up from 105 to 107. He was worried she would fall into a coma so he thought she should call her friends.

"Clara?" He said.

She turned her stark white face to him before mumbling a barely audible "yeah."

"Do you have any friends you might want to see?" He asked her.

Clara took her phone and typed out Katie Harper and Olivia Jones.

"Do you know their phone numbers?"

Again. Clara typed the answer out. Clint nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said.

After a few minutes, Doctor Banner came in and hooked her up to an IV. About 20 minutes passed, two people ran into the room. One with dirty blonde hair and a pink and blue streak, and in a blue t-shirt and jeans, the other with long blonde hair, and in a Washington DC hoodie and jeans.

Katie and Olivia.

"Clara!" Katie yelled.

Clara sat up as best she could with Clint's help. Her friends came and hugged her as Clint left.

"Your living with the avengers?! And you didn't tell us?!" Olivia said playfully punching Clara's arm.

"I couldn't." Clara whispered, the strain of talking and sitting up made her break out in a sweat because she was sick.

"We know. And we're sorry we got so mad at you. Mr. Barton said we only had a few minutes. So get better Clara. We'll see you at school soon." Olivia said

Clara nodded, and her friends left, no longer mad at her.

 **Ok. So there is a reason Clara's fever was . Any ways. RReview please and thank you. :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for how long it took me to get this back up. So again this chapter is really dull. Any ways. It is important. Any ways. Here you go. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

Clara had been kept home from school again for the third day in a row. Her fever had gone down to 100 thankfully, and she was plenty hydrated and felt fine but could not shake the fever.

Clara was board out of her mind. Pepper was at work, Tony was in the lab, Bruce was giving a lecture at a college, and she didn't know where Steve, Clint, and Natasha were.

Clara got out of her bed, and put on a pair of gray joggers, and a blue tank top, her hair still braided back out of her face. Clara opened her door and walked to the elevator. She pressed a random button on the elevator panel before going down. When the door opened she saw matts, work out equipment, weights, and a shooting range with tons of different weapons. Clara looked around. When her eyes landed in the middle of the mat she saw Clint and Natasha fighting. Clara his, being careful not to make a sound. She snuck over at the punching bag and climbed to the top of it so she could watch. She was absolutely stunned as the two fought. Natasha's movements were quick, and exact. She was very graceful. She liked to get Clint on the ground a lot and work on the ground. Clint was a little bit slower due to size but still quick. His movements were powerful, and well worked. They were both smith and tactical in their moving. It was like a dance. After about 5 minutes the two stopped sparing. They walked over to the bench to get some water and Clara sneezed. The two assassins turned. Clint smiled while Natasha kept her straight poker face. Clint laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He said walking over to the punching bag.

Clara just shrugged.

"How long were you standing there?" Clint said as he stared up at the 8 year old

"About 5 minutes..." Clara said quietly. She jumped down landing perfectly, and with out a sound.

Clint was shocked. "Wow. Well done. Not many people can sneak up on us and hide for that long."

He turned to Natasha looking at her for approval. But she gave none. She just signed "I'm going to shower." Clara had never been taught sight language but some how she understood it...

"Ok." Clint said.

"She hates me doesn't she." Clara said softly.

"No. She doesn't hate you it's just"

"Would every body stop lying to me?! I can handle the truth! I don't need to be sheltered! My parents were murdered two years ago and I was the one who found their body's. I was the one who ran for the past two years of their life! I was the one who had to live by two identities just so that I wasn't taken to a foster home! So if every body would just stop trying to shelter me, and stop lying to me that would be great!" Clara yelled. That was the first time she had ever raised her voice.

"Clara. Why do we think we try and shelter you? We don't want you to have to go through any thing else."

Clara shook her head and ran off. She didn't take the elevator but instead ran across the gym and to the stair well. She tore down the stairs not stoping she burst out into the cool fall air of New York. She ran directly across the street, not watching for cars, crying. They didn't understand any of this. They didn't understand that by trying to shelter her it just made things worse. She had a right to know about what was going on. What ever it was she could handle it. Clara ran as it began to rain. That rain turned into a poor. But she didn't care. She just kept running. With in minutes her cloths and hair were soaked. Her hair was falling out of its braid and her bare feet had lost all feeling. Clara continued to run until she came to a familiar sight. She looked in the window of the pet shop and saw Bear. Clara began to cry more. Why couldn't things be simple. Why couldn't she just have a normal family?

After about twenty minutes Clara heard her name being called. There were several different voices. 4 were men's voices and the 5th a woman's. It was all Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Pepper. Clara didn't care though. She didn't want to be found, but she also didn't move. She stayed where she was watching Bear. Her soaking wet hair had now fallen out of its braid, and was stuck to her face.

Clara was silently crying. She hid it well, and the rain helped conceal the tears.

Clara continued to stare at Bear until she saw the reflection of some one. It was Clint. Clara looked down at the ground as Clint placed his hand on her shoulder. She was to ashamed to look at him.

"Clara?" He said gently.

"I'm sorry..." Clara said softly.

"It's ok Clara."

Clara turned around and looked at Clint. He looked at the little girl before setting the umbrella down and holding out his arms. Clara jumped into them, not bothering to hide her tears any more. Clara was done. She was just done. She had held every thing in for 2 years, and now she was finally ready to let it out.

Clint picked up the umbrella before walking back to the tower.

"Don't let me go..." Clara said.

"Never." Clint said.

OOOOOOOO

"Agent Barton, Doctor Banner has requested your presence in his lab." Jarvis said as Clint helped Clara braid her hair.

"Thanks Jarvis. Tell him I'll be right down." Clint said as he put the hair tie in Clara's hair.

"Very good sir."

Clint made sure Clara was content before leaving for Bruce's lab

When he walked in he saw Tony working on the Mark 7 arch reactor.

"So Legolas. Where did you learn to braid hair?" Stark said.

"Stark...my partner and best friend is a girl, and I have a wife and daughter. I know how to braid hair." Clint said.

"Barton! You need to see this." Banner yelled across the lab.

Clint walked over and looked at his computer screen, his eyes growing wide.

"Natasha had me do the full work up. And there's some thing else. I think this is why her fever was so high..." Banner said.

Clint nodded his head. "I need to make a phone call."

Clint ran out of the lab and up to the roof before pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

OOOOOOOO

17 year old Cooper Barton sat at the kitchen table staring at the daunting math problem. As he continued staring at the problem the phone rang.

"Thank god!" Cooper cried. "Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Cooper. Where's your mom?" The voice said.

"Dad!" Cooper said.

"Hey Cooper. Look. I need you to go find your mom!"

"Ok. Hang on. She's out in the barn with Lila. I'll have her call you back in a few minutes."

"Ok. Thanks Cooper."

"Your welcome. I love you dad."

"I love you too Cooper." Clint said.

Cooper hung up and walked out to the barn seeing Laura and his little sister Lila brushing the horses.

"Hey Mom?" Cooper said.

"Yes?" Laura Baron said looking at her son.

"Dad called. He said he needed to talk to you."

"Well why aren't you on the phone with him? And didn't he want to talk to Lila?"

Cooper just gave his mother a look.

"Ok. Stay here and help Lila."

"Yes mom."

Laura walked to the house before picking up the phone and dialing Clint's number.

"Laura?" Clint's voice said.

"Clint? What's wrong? Cooper said to didn't want to talk to the kids." Laura. Remember Natasha?"

"Well of course I remember Natasha. She's your best friend Clint. She was here for Christmas."

"Laura. Go up stairs. Walk to the end of the hall and walk into the room across the hall from us."

"Clint. T...that's the nursery. W...we both agreed never to go in there again..."

"Laura. Do you remember Natasha now?"

"Clint. Please. Tell me what's going on. Right now your just picking at old wounds." Laura said to her husband, her voice cracking as she cried.

"I found her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok So. Quick clarification. So Natasha (not Natasha Romanoff) is Clint and Laura's daughter. Going off the age of Ultron story line, instead of having a boy they had a girl and she was named after Natasha. Any ways. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

9 Years Ago

Laura Barton sat in the hospital bed, sweat on her fore head, her breath heavy, and her body aching. She looked at the little baby girl in her arms.

"Little Natasha... Your daddy is gonna love you. And so is your aunt Natasha."

Six year old Cooper Barton and four year old Lila Barton walked in to see their mother and little sister.

"It's so ugly!" Lila squealed laughing.

"Lila. Say I hi to your baby sister Natasha." Laura said.

"I thought you were having a boy mom." Cooper said.

"Well I think Nathaniel changed his mind and decided to go back to being little Natasha." Laura said.

Lila laughed. Cooper sigh disappointedly.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Laura asked her son.

"I wish Dad and Auntie Nat were here." He said.

"Oh guys. Come here." Laura held Natasha and Lila and Cooper climbed up on either side of Laura. "Your dad wanted to be here. Him and your Auntie Nat. But they have to take care of some things. Ok? They will be here tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok." They said.

"Now come on. I'm gonna have the doctors take Natasha, and all three of us are going to go to bed. Alright?"

"Yes mom." Cooper said as he led Lila to the window seat.

The doctor came in and took Natasha Elizabeth Barton and left the room.

OOOOOOOO

Present Day

"Clint... Natasha died. T...the doctors found her. S...she wasn't breathing." Laura said to her husband.

"Laura. I...I'm coming to the house. I...I have some things to show you. And I'm gonna bring N...Natasha." Clint said.

"O...ok."

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too Clint."

With that Laura hung up the phone. Tears streamed down Laura's face as she stood in the nursery.

OOOOOOOO

9 Years Ago

Laura Barton was asleep in her bed, her children playing quietly on the hospital floor. As the door opened, Cooper told his little sister to stay put before he checked who it was.

"Dad! Aunt Nat!" Cooper said running at Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Lila close behind.

"Daddy! Auntie Nat!" Lila screamed.

Her scream was loud enough to wake Laura up. She turned her head slightly.

"Hi Clint." She said softly.

Clint walked over to Laura with Cooper in his arms, Natasha walking over to the opposite side of the bed with Lila clinging to her.

"How little Nathaniel?" Natasha asked.

"Well um... I don't think ultrasounds are completely trust worthy... Little Nathaniel changed his mind again and is now little Natasha." Laura said.

"So we're having another girl?" Clint asked.

"Mhm." Laura hummed.

Natasha smirked. But then the doctor walked in.

OOOOOOOO

Present Day

Clint walked back down on to the communal floor, careful to keep his emotions in check until he was alone.

"Nat. Fury needs us." He said walking by her and every one else, and into the elevator Natasha close behind.

"Ok. I know Fury doesn't need us. So. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Natasha. Nine years ago, I died. A part of me died. When that part of me died it was like before...I was traveling down a brightly lit tunnel. I knew where I was going, my head was in the game, I felt like I was going strait. That's when I heard the news that killed me. After that it was like all the lights in the tunnel went dark. I knew I had a family, but I didn't know how to be a father, I knew the rules of the game but I couldn't follow them, I stopped going strait." Clint said staring at the floor.

"Clint. You can't dwell on that. There was nothing you could have done to save her. She was sick. It's not your fault Clint." Natasha said to her best friend.

"Nat. That's the thing. She isn't dead..."

"Clint. Please don't do this again. Neither of us, or Laura can have these wounds opened again."

"Natasha. I have the blood work to prove it." Clint led Natasha into Banners lab before pointing to the computer screen. "And watch this. I found the security footage from that night and this is what I found.

OOOOOOOO

9 Years Ago

"Ahh. Mrs. Barton. I'm assuming this is your husband?" The doctor said.

"You assume correct. Clint Barton Sir." Clint said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Krysler. Now. Seeing as you two are the parents I'm going to have to ask your friend and children to leave the room for a moment." Dr. Krysler said.

Natasha nodded before taking Cooper and Lila into the hall.

OOOOOOOO

Present Day

"Oh my god... Clint. This is amazing. I just...I don't see how it's possible..." Natasha said to her friend.

"And that is where the security footage comes into play."

Clint walked over to another computer and pressed play on the security footage.

It showed a row of baby beds. Clint zoomed in on two. One of them had the name Natasha Becca Barton, and next to it, one that said Clara Alexis Johnson. After several minutes, the baby under the name Clara seemed to fall limp. A man walked in. He wasn't a doctor. Most likely he was the baby's father. The man got angry for a moment before looking at the Barton's daughters crib. He picked up both babies, putting the dead baby in the crib that the Barton's daughter had been in before walking off.

OOOOOOOO

9 Years Ago

"I'm sorry to say that due to most likely a health complication that we had never found, your baby is dead. We will allow you to leave when ever you wish." Dr. Krysler said.

"No..." Laura said tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Clint's face held no emotion. He let go of his wife's hand before storming out of the room, Natasha only a few minutes behind.

OOOOOOOO

Present Day

"Oh my god.." Natasha said.

Clara Alexis Johnson wasn't who she thought she was. She was really Natasha Becca Barton! Clint's daughter never really died


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and** please **review guys! I'm going to try and get a Chaoter up on each of my stories every two weeks. I've had a really shitty past few days so weighting has been my outlet. So here you go. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 10**

Clint went up stairs to get Clara. She was dressed, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of royal blue jeans, with her hair straight and left falling down her back, and a pair of converse. She looked beautiful.

Wait. What was he thinking? He had alway thought she was a pretty little girl but he thought that she was just as pretty as the next little girl. She was nothing compared to Lila. But now...now that Clara was his little girl...she was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had Laura's eyes, they were chocolate brown. Clint stood in the door way staring at his daughter. She stared back with big owl eyes. They reminded him of what Laura and Lila would do. When ever they were scared or stressed her eyes would get really big. Clint called them owl eyes.

"H...hey Clara. Could we...could we maybe talk?" Clint said. His voice was shaking, his hands were trembling, palms sweating, teeth grinding. He had been in plenty of terrible and horrible missions. But this...this was more terrifying than any thing Clint had ever done. Including preposing to Laura.

"Um. Sure. Are you ok? You look a little sick." Clara said.

"Y...yeah... Um, uh, come with me."

As they walked into the elevator Clint became even more-if it was possible-pale. As they walked into the lab, Clint felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Clara. Y...your name isn't really Clara Alexis Johnson. I...it's N...Natasha Becca B...Barton..." He said a tear streaming down his face. He motioned for her to come over. Clara didn't hesitate. She walked straight over and sat on Clint's lap. He played the security footage for her. Clara was soon sobbing into his shoulder.

Clara had always felt like she didn't fit in. And guess what. It was because she didn't. She had never felt right in her family. Her father had had red hair and green eyes. Her mother had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Clara had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was cry different. And now she knew why.

"I...I'd like to take you to meet your mother... A...and your s...siblings..." Clint said.

"I...I would like that.,." Clara said.

She had siblings?! This was unbelievable. She lost her family and now she had a new one. She had her real family. She was happy beyond belief.

"W...why don't I help you go pack an over night bag. A...and then we can go." Clint said.

"Ok." Clara said. The two walked into the elevator hand in hand, father and daughter, a family finally put back together.

OOOOOOOO

The quinjet ramp dropped, and the sunlight, and warm breeze hit Clara's face. The air smelled of fresh grass, pine trees, hay, and dirt. It smells so different from the Nee York air she had become accustomed to. As Clint grabbed her hand they walked out. The wind whipped her hair around in all different directions. Clara laughed out of joy. She was excited. Very excited but also very scared... The fear was starting to catch up to her. What if they didn't like her? What if she didn't fit in? What if her siblings a hated her? What if she became a nuisance? Oh god... Clara was screwed. She started to shake, her hands trembled. She began to hyperventilate. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was about to cry. She started shaking her head and mouthing no as Clint kneeled down in front of her. Tears spilled out of her eyes, as Clara's throat constricted.

"Hey. Shhh. Sh sh sh sh shhh. It ok. Shh. Look. We don't have to do this. If your not ready it's ok. We can go back." Clint said.

Clara composed her self. No. She had to do this. She had to be brave. After all. Her dad was an Avenger. And she owed him this.

"N...no. I want to do this. I...I need to do this..." Clara said whiling the tears away, and taking a deep breath, slowing her self to relax a little bit, and let the good thoughts take over her mind.

"Ok..." Clint said. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess."

The two family members walked into the house. As they did, two teenagers ran down the stairs, and a woman from the kitchen. The two teens stayed on the stairs not moving. One of them was a girl. She was maybe 16, and a boy around 18. The girl had long dirty blond hair, similar to Clint's. Her eyes were a chestnut brown, and she was wearing jeans and a gray t shirt. The boy had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black tight fitting t shirt, jeans, and cow boy boots, and looked more like his mother. Their... Clara's mother was a smaller, skinnier woman, with long dark brown hair in a peacock colored shirt, jeans, and a pair of ver casual flats. She looked gentle but was very cautious. She looked at Clara with hope and yet at the same time caution. The woman's eyes darted up to Clint with question. Clint simply nodded.

"Clara. This is your mother. Laura. And that's Lila. She's 15. And that's Cooper. He's 17. Guys. This is Clara. She's 8." Clint said.

Laura began to cry. Lila and Cooper slowly made their way down the stairs. Laura walked forward and embraced Clara. Clara fell into the embrace and hugged her mother back, and began to cry her self. Clint, Lila, and Cooper were crying softly too. Clint whipped the tears away from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Uh. Lila. Cooper, w...why don't you guys go show Clara around out side." He said.

"Yes dad." Cooper said. He got up and walked off with Lila close behind. Clara looked at Clint before he nodded. Clara ran to catch up with her new siblings.

"I'm Lila." Clara's sister finally said.

"I'm Clara. Well. I guess my real name is Natasha but I've always gone by Clara. Or London. So I don't actually have a name..." Clara said beginning to ramble. It was a bad habit.

"Wait. Dad said your name was Clara Johnson." Cooper said.

"It's a long story..."

"Due tell. We've got plenty of space to walk around." Cooper said.

"Well. My "parents" had been my only family. No relatives. When I was six, I came home from school one day. When I walked in the door, I saw both my parents dead on the floor. I ended up running away. I refused to go into any form of system. So I started stealing in order to live. Just food. Maybe a blanket here and there. Cloths if I desperately needed them. But I hated stealing. I hardly ever stole. I barely had food. A couple times u got caught by the cops. So I started going by an alias. London Jones."

"Wow. So how did you end up meeting the Avengers?" Lila asked genuinely curious.

"Well I literally ran into Captain Rogers. He felt like a brick wall. I stole Mr. Starks wallet. I stole from a convince store Clint and Agent Romanoff were at, and a group of high school boys were beating me up in front of a school Dr. Banner had just given a lecture at and he saved me. He brought me back to the tower and yeah..."

"Wait. So you haven't met Uncle Thor?" Cooper said.

"No..."

"Uncle Sam?"

"Nope!"

"Well we will most likely be having a big dinner with every one to celebrate you coming back. So you'll get to meet them." Lila told her little sister.

"Cool." Clara said.

"So. What do you like to go by?" Cooper asked.

"Well. I'm used to Clara. But if Clint and Mrs. Laura want me to go by Natasha since that it's my real name I will go by that."

"I have an idea!" Lila shouted. Her siblings looked at her, interest peaked. "What if, since we already have Auntie Nat, and it will get confusing to have two Natasha's, what if Clara changed her name to Natalia? That way she's still names after Auntie Nat but it's still her own."

"Actually that's not a bad idea Li." Cooper said.

"Cooper!" Clint yelled from the house.

"Coming!" He yelled back. "Se you guys at dinner." And with that he ran off.

"Have you lever ridden a horse?" Lila asked her sister.

Clara slowly shook her head unsure of what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys! Sorry this update took so long. Any ways. I would like to thank ManiacatMidnight for the awesome review and** **weaslyswheazes5 for the follows and favorite. Any way. Here the next chapter.**

In The House

"Laura. Her genetic code is different then any I've ever seen. It's like she has some form of power but we don't know it and neither does she. That's why her fever was so high. Her body is fighting her abilities." Clint told his wife.

"Hmmm. That is odd...well. Your having Banner look into it right? Besides. How cool would it be to have a daughter with super powers?" Laura responded not seeing her oldest child enter the room.

"Wait. Lila has super powers?" Cooper asked.

"Oh no...god. Ok. Cooper goals help your father with Clara's room. He'll explain every thing."

"Yes mom." And with that Cooper and Clint left Laura in the living room by her self.

Outside

Lila saddled up two of the 4 horses the Barton's owned. She saddled up the white and black Appaloosa named Gypsy and the and the dapple gray Rocky Mountain horse named Bluejeans.

"Ok. I'm going to put you on Bluejeans. She's a little bit more gentle than Gypsy." Lila said helping Clara onto the horse. As soon as Lila opened the gates, expecting Bluejeans to gently walk out he took off full speed at a canter, Clara clinging for dear life, screaming. After about10 yards, clara fell off and Bluejeans ran before making an abrupt turn and running back, stepping directly on Clara's whole body in the process.

"Clara!" Lila screamed, running toward the little figure in the dust.

Clara was covered in bruises and blood. She coughed, blood soaking her lips. Her shirt was becoming soaked with blood and she couldn't breath.

"Oh god. Ok. Hang on Clara. Just hang on!" Lila said standing up and sprinting toward the house, yelling for help. "Mom! Daddy! Help!"

Laura and Clint rushed out. Tears streamed down their daughters cheeks.

"Lila what happened? Where's Clara? Is she ok?" Laura asked.

"Clara... Field... Bluejeans..." She sobbed.

"Cooper call Banner now! Lila. Where's Clara?" Clint yelled as Cooper ran in the house.

Lila began to run towards her little sister. When Clint saw his daughter he began to fear Banner wouldn't get there in time. She had blood all over her mouth from coughing, her rib cage looked unnatural, the bone was poking out of her leg, and her arm was with out a doubt broken, and she most likely had a concussion.

"Oh god..." Clint said kneeling down next to Clara. "Ok. Laura. I need you to go get gauze, water, several wash cloths, and some ice." Lila. Go set up the bed in Clara's room. I'll take care of Clara."

The mother and daughter duo ran to the house. Clint looked down at his daughter.

"Ok. Clara. This is gonna hurt. I'm so sorry in advance." He said scooping his daughter in his arms

Clara just let out a small whimper. Clint expected screams of bloody murder but assumed she was too weak. He almost sprinted to the house, the girl in his arms barely clinging to life. He rushed her in and laid her on the bed. Clint wetted down one of the rags and cleaned up the blood. He put ice on her head, arm, leg, eye, and ribs. He cut off her jeans, and her shirt sleeve. He tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't. And Clara was barely breathing. Clint knew her broken rib had pierced her lung and it was collapsing. He started to shut off his emotions knowing Bruce most likely wouldn't be there in time to save her. Right as Clara took one last shallow beau Banner burst in.

He put her on oxygen right away, and got her breathing. After Clara's breathing was some what normal, Banner began surgery on her core, place the ribs correctly, and stitching up her lung. He molded a cast for her arm, and after resetting her leg, castes her leg. Clara continued to sleep as Clint and Bruce left the room

"Thank you Bruce." Clint said shaking his hand, a tear streaming down his face.

"Clint. She's family. You don't need to thank me. Just try to keep this from happening again. And keep her in bed. She's got one hell of a concussion."

"Thank you." Clint said once again.

With that Bruce walked to the bathroom to wash his hands and tools, while Clint marched down the stairs, ignoring the presence of Steve, Tony, and even Nat. Clint stormed out of the house. Anger was now flooding his veins. That dumb horse almost killed his daughter. On his way out the door, Clint grabbed his bow and one arrow.

Clint could hear the blood rushing to his head. His palms were sweating. The wind beat against his face, stinging his eyes.

"Clint!" He heard a voice yell. But Clint ignored it and kept walking.

"Clint!" The voice caked again, and again Clint ignored it set in his goal.

"Clint!" This time the voice was right behind him, and the owner had laid a hand on his shoulder.

Clint jumped, and instinctively knocked an arrow in his bow and preparing to shoot as he spun around on his heels. Behind him, looking stoic as ever, was Natasha. Clint dropped his bow and arrow to the ground. Natasha opened her arms, and Clint walked into his best friends embrace. As Natasha hugged Clint, he began to cry.

"We just got her back Nat. We just got her back and now..." Clint's voice cracked as his thoughts trailed off.

"Clint. She's going to be ok. She's your daughter. She's too stubborn to die." Natasha said.

"Ok. I...I'm going to go take care of the horses..."

Natasha knew he just meant he was going to untackle them. So, she picked up his bow and took

20 Minutes Later

Bluejeans saddle slipped out of Clint's hands. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed some thing one the horses hoof. If was a small beacon that was blinking. Clint quickly removed it, flipping it over in his fingers. On the back was the HYDRA symbol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update this. Any ways. Here you go. Also thank you to Maniac at midnight, Whitelion69, Daringwolf2000, and ChristyReves for your support!**

Clara took a shaky breath, alerting Natasha and Steve that her consciousness was returning. Natasha sat upright in the chair and Steve walked over to the bed. Natasha was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans.

"My head feels like a snow globe..." Clara groaned.

"Clara you are your fathers daughter..." Steve chuckled. Natasha cracked a small smile.

"Why can't I move?! Where's Clint?! And Mrs. Laura?!" Clara said beginning to panic.

"Whoa! Easy! Easy! Your dad us unsaddling the horses and your mother is down stairs. You can't move because you have a concussion, seven broken ribs, a pierced and collapsed lung, a broken arm, and a broken leg. Your pretty banged up." Steve said calming the child down.

"Rogers. I'm going to find Barton." Natasha said walking out. Steve nodded curtly.

"She hates me." Clara sighed.

"Natasha? No. Actually. She loves you a lot. Right after the invasion of Ultron her and your dad went straight to the hospital because your mom had just had you. Natasha was so happy. See. Your parents had originally planed on having a baby girl. And they were going to name her Natasha after Natasha. And when we came to stay here I remember Nat saying "How's little Natasha?" to your mother as they talked. And your mother told her that she was having a boy. Nat looked horrified. She bent down and said to your mothers stomach "traitor". Right after Sokovia, her and your dad ran straight to the hospital. I showed up a day later. But the day I showed up, Nat grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the hospital, and into this little dance store. She bought you three leotards, two pairs of ballet slippers, and a bag for all your dance things. I had never seen her so happy." Steve said smiling as he told the story.

"Well she sure as heck doesn't like me any more."

"Clara. Where Natasha grew up... It wasn't a nice place. And she's a little in awe because guess what. She thought you were dead. And this is like having some one come back from the dead. And she's regretful for not being able to protect you, and not being smart enough to realize what had happened."

Right as Clara was about to respond Clint and Laura rushed in. Steve backed away and left the room, leaving Clara to think.

"Clara! Oh thank god your safe..." Laura said. She had changed from her dirty cloths to a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What can we do for you?" Clint asked. He was still in his flannel and jeans.

"Um. I...I'm kinda hungry... And it would be nice to maybe go and talk to people... Actually try and get to know the people who took me in before they knew I was your daughter..." Clara said cautiously.

"Of course! Clint. Go get her some thing to eat. I'll get her set up down stairs." Laura said.

Clint ran off and Laura helped Clara change from her dirty, bloody cloths, into a pair of gray pajama shorts and her gray ACDC shirt. As Clara got down the stairs in the wheel chair Bruce had provided for her, Clara saw every one sitting in the living room with Clint in the kitchen. Lila was sitting with her knees hugging her chest, and her shoulders shrugging violently indicating that she was crying. She had changed her cloths as well. She was now wearing a gray crop top saying "sorry I have plans with Netflix" and a pair of jeans. Cooper sat next to Lila, rubbing her back and whispering things to her. Tony was playing darts, while Steve and Natasha sat talking, with Bruce going over a few things at the kitchen table.

"Uh... Hi." Clara said.

Every one looked over at her, obviously shocked that she had said some thing.

"I'm Natasha Elizabeth Barton. I already know who you are. Your the people who kept me safe until my parents found me. You guys are the Avengers, and my uncles. Iron Man is my Uncle Tony, Captain America is my Uncle Steve, Hulk is my Uncle Bruce, and Thor is my Uncle Thor. Though I've never met him. And most important of all is Black Widow. She's my aunt Natasha. She's the one I'm named after. She's the one who's going to take me to dance lessons. My Aunt Natasha is strong, beautiful, and some day I'm going to be just like her." Clara said.

This definitely shocked every one. Tony stopped half way through throwing is dart, Steve had started to smile, Bruce looked up from his work, Lila had stopped crying, and her and Cooper were looking towards Lila who was looking at Clint who was looking at Natasha who was looking at Clara. Natasha stood up and walked toward Clara and knelt down. Clara tried to slink back in the wheel chair but was unable too. Natasha took Clara's hand that wasn't attached to her broken arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze and kissing her fore head.

"I love you Natasha Elizabeth." She said.

"I love you too Auntie Nat."

With that Clint walked over handing Clara a fresh grilled cheese sand which on a plate with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." Clara said.

"Lila. Cooper. Why don't you take Cap's shield and go out side and play frisbee while Clara eats your lunch. The adults have some things to talk about."

"Yes dad." Cooper said. Lila got up and walked over to Steve to get his shield. Before sh could grab it though, Steve picked it up.

"Over my dead body." He said.

Lila laughed before grabbing the foot ball off the table and going out side.

In The House

Clint pulled some thing out of his pocket. Steve looked at it closely before Tony took it, beginning to examine it in more depth with Banner.

"What is that?" Steve asked looking to Clint.

"That Rogers, is HYDRA." Clint said leaning back in the counter, unnaturally calm.

"Oh god..." Laura said becoming scared.

"Clint. How did they find you? Where was it?" Nat asked becoming very protective.

"It was behind Bluejeans ear. My guess is that HYDRA knows some thing about Clara's powers that we don't and in an effort to expose her powers, they put this thing on Bluejeans that send out frequencies only horses can her, and that's why she almost killed Clara. HYDRA is trying to get to her and figure out what she is capable of before us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I am so so sorry it took so long to update this, and I know this chapter is short, but I am having a little bit of writers bloc, so in your reviews, give me ideas, and requests. Also, thank you, kidhawk13 for your reviews, and beloved of Naruto for your favorite. Also good news! Well, good news for you guys, not so much for me though. A torn meniscus has me laid up, so I will get to do lots of writing, which means lots of updates for you guys! Yay! Any who... Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review!"**

Chapter 13

"So basically, we're at the point of HYDRA knows more about Clara's powers and we do." Tony said.

"First of all her name is Natasha Becca. Second, yeah. That's basically where we're at." Clint said.

Laura laid her hand on Clint's are, almost as if asking him to relax. "We will figure this out. We will. Okay? We are the Avengers. Tony. You and Pepper own the biggest company in the world. Bruce, you are one of the most brilliant minds ever in the history of science! Steve. You are a living legend! Natasha, you are not only a legend in espionage, but in your line of work. Clint, has managed to save the world, and take care of a family. You guys can do this."

Steve smiled at Laura. "Thank you."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cooper asked his sister's as he threw the football to Lila.

"No clue… Probably about how the hell all this happened." She said.

"Hey. Language."

"Who are you Coop? Uncle Steve?"

"No. I just know we were raised better than that."

Lila stuck her tongue out at her brother. "What do you think they are talking about Clara?"

"Oh… um… I don't know… probably about what they are going to do with me…" Clara said.

"What? They aren't going to do anything with you!" Lila said.

Clara just nodded. She looked towards the barn. That horse nearly killed her for some reason. Suddenly, Clara felt angry because she didn't fit in. The anger and the sadness crawled over every inch of Clara's body. She didn't fit in here, or anywhere else. She just didn't fit, and she never would. Clara felt her rush to her forearms. Her head started spinning. Her feet began to tingle. Her eyes glazed over, and she let out a cry, that was only audible to her brother and sister. Purple tendrils started spiraling over Clara's forearms, in a vine like motion. Suddenly, Lila started screaming. The girl fell to the ground, her hands clawing at her ears. "Make it stop! Get out of my head! Please! Clara stop! Please! Please just make it stop! Clara please /i'll do anything!"

Clara's eyes became black, the veins in her face turned black. The tendrils on her arms, were slowly darkening. Lila's cries became more shrill, and she began begging even harder. "Mom! Dad!" Cooper yelled, knowing they needed help.

The Avengers ran out seeing the sight in front of them. Bruce ran towards Clara, and quickly jammed a syringe into her right shoulder. Clara fell unconscious, and Lila's shrinks died out.

"I think, we just saw Clara's powers." Tony said.

"Barton!" Banner called from Clara's bedroom. Clint walked out of Lila's room to see Banner.

"Whats up?"

"All of her injuries are healed."

"What?"

"All of Clara's injuries from the horse accident? They're gone."

"How?"

"My Best guess, it that along with her powers that we just witnessed, she has rapid regenerating. More rapid than Steve's." Banner said pushing his glasses up.

"Okay… And what kind of powers does she have?" Clint Asked looking at his daughter.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure, so i called in a couple favors from a friend in Salem. It sounds like, from what she told me, that Clara has the power of psionic blasts."

"Okay, And who is this friend?"

"Ororo Munroe"

"Psionic blasts?" Steve asked. "What exactly is that"

"A psionic blast is the ability to overload a person's brain, causing pain, memory loss, vegetative state, or death after having created a psionic link to that person's mind." Natasha said.

"Not even gonna ask how you know that Widow." Tony said. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"So, how does she control it?" Laura asked.

"She can't. At least not yet." Banner said.

"How do we keep Hydra from finding out?" Steve asked, looking for a game plan."

"The answer Captain," a british voice said. "Is you don't"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Also, tomorrow I am going to the doctors for an MRI to see what's up with my knee, so fingers crossed! And special shout outs:**

 **Sofialorido995 thank you for the follows.**

 **Daringwolf2000 thanks for the review (hydra is a pain in the butt, and honestly, I have no clue why I had Natasha know what a psionic blast is, I think that I just found that that was the best way to explain it.)**

 **EmmaAWatson98, thanks for the favorite!**

Nat pulled a gun out of her holster, and pointed it at the British man. "Go to hell!"

"Oh my dear Agent Romanoff. Hell, is much too good a place for people like us. Now. Agent Barton, Mrs. Barton. Give me the girl, and I'll be on my way." The man deadpanned.

"Over my dead body!" Clint said, pushing Laura behind him, and pulling his own gun out on the back of his jeans.

"Ah! Agent Barton, I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Have I not introduced myself yet? My name is Harry Scottsdale. I'm with Hydra, but I'm sure you already knew that. I need your daughter Agent Barton, for one, very simple reason. She's valuable."

"If you think, that I will ever let you lay a hand on my daughter, you Hydra agents are more dumb than I thought."

"Oh Agent Barton. You are so naive."

With that ten men jumped out from all over the room, and a fight broke out. Clint was handling two men (which without his bow was very difficult), leaving one man to get to Laura, although, she was doing a decent job defending herself. Nat had her hands full with two men, Tony, was engaged in a tough hand to hand battle with two men. Cap was doing his best not to be overpowered by the three men attacking him, and Banner had fled. Clint sighed, exasperated. Right now would be a great time for the Hulk. At this point, Clint was so desperate to keep his family together, Clint didn't care if Banner destroyed half of his house.

"Clint!" Laura cried out in desperation. Clint looked over to his wife. She was clutching her stomach, and looked pale, but continued to fight.

"Go!" He yelled to her. "I'll take care of him."

Laura ran off, as Clint swept her attackers feet out from underneath him. Before he realized it, Clint wasn't fighting three men. Now, he was fighting five, with Natasha at his back. He dodged ounces that the men threw, and retaliated with jabs, and elbows of his own.

"Just like Budapest ain't it Nat?" Clint said, getting a punch to the gut.

"Finally we remember something about that mission that's the same!" Nat yelled back

"Okay, seriously? What do you remember from that mission? If this is the one thing we remember that is similar, then I'm seriously questioning if we're even thinking of the same mission."

"Alright you two, enough reminiscing, we have a job to do here." Steve said, knocking a second mn unconscious.

The battle continued on for about 20 more minutes, before all the men were unconscious.

"I'll call SHIELD." Tony said

Clint and Nat bolted up the stairs, while Steve and Tony went in search of Banner and Laura. Cooper, was in Lila's room, holding his scared sister. "Dad? W-what happened? Is everyone okay?"Clint ignored his son's question, and ran to Clara's old nursery. He saw Nat standing there, her hands close to her chest, blood and tears running down her cheeks.

"Come here." He said, his arms open.

Nat walked into his arms. "We just got her back…"

"I know… We'll find her."

Honestly, Clint had no idea of when he would find his daughter again. Last time he lost his daughter, it took 9 years to get her back. Would it take that long to get her back again this time? Or would it be longer? This time it wasn't some random family that was so desperate for a daughter that they switched their dead child for Clara. No. This time Hydra had her. What would they do to her? Would they torture her? Kill her? Brain wash her? Clint had no clue.

Clara opened her eyes to bright florescent lights, and a man standing over her.

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"My name is Mr. Janson." He said.

"W- where am I?" She asked the man

"My dear," the man had a British accent. "You are here, so that you will find peace. And you will find peace though compliance."

 **Alright. There it is! Please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. With in this next week, I would love toget a new chapter up on my story Here We Go Again. Please check it out, it is a sequal to Where We Stand. PLease check it out. Any ways. Heres the chapter.**

Clint walked down to the kitchen. Nat sat at the table with a laptop, talking to Steve and Tony. Lila and Cooper were huddled together on the couch trying to comfort each other. Laura was sitting in a chair, her shirt pulled up slightly, so that Banner could stitch up the abdomen wound. Clint's blood began to boil. Clint marched over, and yanked Bruce away from Laura, pinning him to the wall, his forearm against Banners throat.

"Where the hell were you?!" Clint yelled. Lila had crawled into Coopers arms, Laura screamed out of surprise, Nat had yelled his name, Tony yelled something along the lines of "shit", and Steve yelled something, that Clint hadn't really heard over the sound of blood rushing to his head. "You should have been here! You should have tried to help her! You should have protected her! I trusted you to protect her! I trusted you Banner!"

Tony and Steve pulled Clint off as quickly as they could. Clint thrashed violently, trying to get free of their grips. He continued to yell. "You were suppose to be here! You weren't supposed to leave! You abandoned us! You left us when we needed you! You left my helpless daughter! You left my eight year old daughter to fend for herself!"

Steve and Tony dragged an angry Client out of the room, Clint literally kicking and screaming, trying to get free to attack Banner again. Banner had shrunk down into a crouching position on the floor, working on controlling his breathing, in an effort not to hulk out. Natasha looked at the figure on the floor, before saying "He has a point…" and walking out of the room, following Steve, Clint, and Tony.

Compliance? Clara thought. What does that mean? Clara knew she was smart, but she also knew that there were second graders smarter than her, so she wasn't egotistical. She continued to think about the word. It had the word comp in it. And in her comp class at school Clara had to write. Did it have something to do with writing? Clara looked at the man that had called himself Mr. Janson. He had brown hair, and wore a suit. He didn't look threatening. But at the same time, the room Clara was in was completely concrete, and didn't seem to have any openings to get in or out. Behind the concrete walls were most likely steel reinforcements. Clara was a prisoner. Well, at least this man looked somewhat nice. So maybe prisoner wasn't the right word. Maybe forced guest was more accurate…? The man gave her an evil smile as he saw her look around. Okay. So prisoner was absolutely the right word, and Clara was beginning to think that compliance didn't have anything to do with writing.

"W-where are my parents?" Clara asked meekly.

"My dear child, your parents aren't here. And I'm afraid they won't be coming any time soon. You see, they realized how important you are to us, and decided to let us bring you to this lovely new location. Clara, we just want to help you with your powers. We know you can't control them, and we want to help you learn."

Clara was unsure of what to think. In all reality, she didn't really know anything about Clint and Laura, other than the fact that they were her birth parents. She trusted Clint and Laura though. So if they sent her off to get help, she should probably listen. Right? But something was off. Clint and Laura were so excited when they found out she was their daughter. Would they really send her off, with no explanation, and not come with her? Well, if they were scared of her yes.

"Mr. Janson?" Clara asked.

"Yes?" The man said, his voice smooth, and manipulating, almost like a snakes.

"Are my parents scared of me?"

"Yes child. They fear your power."

Clint sat on the front porch, looking out over the farm. He heard footsteps behind him. Looking up, he saw it was Natasha. He turned, and looked back out over the landscape. Natasha sat down next to him as the wind picked up. Natasha's hair whipped around in the wind. She brushed a piece out of her face before resting her head on Clint's shoulder. Clint allowed his head to gently rest onto his partners head, a tear falling from his left eye.

"We'll find her." Nat said.

"Will we Nat? Last time it took 8 years. What if it takes another 8 years? What if it takes more than that?"

"Clint what if it doesn't? And even if it does take another 8 years, we will still get her back."

"How are you so sure?" Clint was now making no effort to conceal the tears.

"Because Clint. I have hope. I know that sounds like something Rogers would say, but you gotta admit, after so long, the guy rubs off on you."

"Come on Nat. Be serious!"

"Fine. You want serious? Here it is. Clint, I don't have hope. I don't hope for things. I just don't. But I'll be damned if we don't get her back. I have determination that we will find her. I don't care how many people i have to kill, or who they are, I am going to get her back. Clint, I would go back to freaking Russia if I had to! We will get her back. I don't care how long it takes, I will get her back."

"You mean that?"

"Every bit of it. Even the part about going back to Russia."

"Thank you Nat.."

"Of course. I mean, it's not every day my niece comes back from the dead."

Clint laughed. "We'll find her."

"Can you make them not afraid o me?" Clara's voice was brittle and hollow. She was scared and close to tears. She didn't want Mr. Janson to know she was scared,but she was petty sure he already knew. Clara tried her best not let the tears fall. A lump was forming in her throat, and her eyes were burning.

"Dear child," Mr. Janson said. "It's okay to cry. Come now. You must be hungry?" Clara nodded. "Good. What would you like? Here at Hydra we have some of the best cooks."

Hydra? Why did that sound so familiar? Had CLint and Laura been talking about it? Hmm. Where had she heard that before? Clara shook the thought from her head. She was hungry, and that was all she knew. She would figure out Hydra later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, as promised another update. I'll try and get Here We Go Again with in the next few days. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review!**

 **Thank you to jenbt, and Pixxiee for the support!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Clara's Point of View**

Clara was sitting in a large chair in a dining room, eating cookies. She looked at Mr. Janson and smiled, cookie crumbs all over her mouth. Mr. Janson laughed and looked at his watch.

"Well my dear, how about we show you too your room?" He said to her.

"I have a room?" Clara was shocked. She had a room? Maybe Clint and Laura really did send her here. These people seemed to really like her, and they wanted to accommodate her.

Clara followed Mr. Janson through the many twists and turns of the hall ways, up stairs cases, around corners, and finally they ended at a door on the left side at the end of a very narrow corridor. Mr. Janson pulled a key out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He slid it into the lock, and opened the door to a large room.

The room was a light pastel purple, with wood flooring. Against the left wall was a canopy bed. The boards and posts were black wood, and had see-through lavender drapes. The bed had a pastel purple comforter with white Fleur De Lis's placed in a pattern. Above the bed was a black and white picture of the Eifel Tower being built. There was a black dresser with two small black Eifel Towers on either side of a black and white picture of the Arc De Triomphe. Across from the bed there was a vanity, with makeup Clara had only seen in Peppers bathroom while sneaking around the tower, several different kinds of brushes and combs, and a wide variety of lotion. There was a window that looked out over a city and had a mountain background, and a plush window seat that was covered with pillows and stuffed animals. Clara had never seen mountains like that. They were stunning, and almost a bluish purple. The tallest mountain had some snow on the top of it, but none of the others did. Clara walked to the other side pf the room where there was another door. She pulled down on the French door handle and pushed the door open, revealing a beautiful full sized bathroom, with garnet counters. Clara's mouth dropped in shock. She backed out and closed the bathroom door. Mr. Janson had a smile on his face as Clara turned around.

"Do you like it dear child?" He asked her.

"This is a princess room…" Clara was speechless.

Mr. Janson smiled, "Someone will be here to get you for dinner. In the meantime, I suggest you rest, and get cleaned up. We have some very important people for you to meet tonight."

Clara nodded as Mr. Janson walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

 **Clint's Point of View**

Clint and Nat had been on the steps for hours, but Clint didn't mind. The silence was almost a welcome old friend. Clint remembered all the times before he had gotten married to Laura, when he and Nat were dating how they would lay in silence every night. Just the others presence had been enough to comfort the other, and now once again in a moment of grief, Nat was once again there for him, and her presence was his comfort.

"You okay?" Nat asked drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Uh, yes. I'm fine I guess," He responded.

"You don't have to be okay Clint. In fact, you have every reason not to be."

"Nat I'm alright."

"Clint… After everything with Ultron, I went back to Russia, and found my parent's graves. I cleaned them off and left some flowers. It made me think of how I never really knew my parents, and how scary that was for me, and how terrible the Red Room was."

"Your point is?"

"Clint your daughter had parent that were killed, and she was the first one to see that, and then, she finally gets her real parents back, and suddenly she ripped away from them again. Clara is probably terrified. Plus, she's related to you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she's probably already working on a plan to either a) contact you, or b) finding a way to get out. We're gonna get her back."

Nat squeezed his hand before standing up and walking inside. Clint stared out across the farm. The sun was setting over the trees, and thousands of thoughts were swimming through his head. Where was Clara? Would he ever get her back? How long was it going to take to get her back? Clint was scared. Not for himself, but for Clara. She had just slipped through his fingers. No, not his fingers. Banners fingers. Banner let them get to her. Banner was the reason she was gone. It was his fault! Clint's thoughts were intrupted by some one walking out. Clint took a deep breath getting ready for the person to speak.

"Daddy?" Lila asked quietly.

Clint turned around shocked to hear his daughters voice, "Hey Li'. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" Lila sat down next to her father.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Okay."

"Listen Lila, I know you were scared when I yelled earlier, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You were just sad. I could see it in your eyes. It's okay."

"Come 'er you little punk."

Lila crawled over into Clints arms and hugged him. "Come on. Aunt Nat made dinner."

"Uh oh," Clint said. "What did she make?"

"Spaghetti."

"Oh good. That's the only thing she can cook."

"I heard that!" Nat said from behind them.

Lila laughed and ran off into the house, as Nat walked over towards Clint. Nat helped him up, and hugged him.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I think so. Let's just get my daughter back."

Nat nodded and the two partners walked into the house side by side. They sat down at the table with Laura, the kids, and the rest of the team. Clint looked around and smiled, thanking who ever was out there that every one at that table was safe.


End file.
